Only Sometimes
by FARISWHEEL
Summary: CBI meets NCIS. Will Gibbs be able to not shoot Jane? Trying to keep Jane from breaking all of Gibbs' rules will be hard, too. Name previously was Super Mission. Then I realized how stupid that was for this story.
1. Intro

A/N Sorry I haven't updated this. First chapter in McGee's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will

"Dead marine in Sacramento, pack your bags," Gibbs told us when we were doing cold cases, bored ou of our minds.

"But boss, why can't CBI do the case? Are we too good?" Tony inquired,smirking at the latter part of the question.

"They have heard about us before and want to meet us, don't ask me, just pack DiNozzo." Was Gibbs' reply. We all went home , packed, got some rest, and then came to the bullpen to find Director Sheppard talking with Gibbs, only it looked more like arguing.

"Jethro, you can't go alone, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Jen, this is our team, not the entire NCIS. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are coming because they are our team too. You aren't. You're not coming. That's final."

"You're not the boss here, Jethro, I am and I'm coming."

Seeing us watching them, Gibbs gave in and we all drove to the airport. We were all thinking the same thing; what was waiting for us in Sacramento?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Follow this arrow: l

l

l

\/ Click on the little green button! Go on, click it!


	2. Excitement

A/N So many updates in one day! You guys should thank me, you know, in reviews maybe? Please?

Disclaimer: Don't own, sob, sob, cry, cry, okay I'm over it.

GRACE'S P.O.V.

"NCIS is coming? Here? Today? _The_ NCIS? Oh my gosh, that is amazing! Thank you boss! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" OK, maybe I was overreacting, but still, _the_ NCIS was coming here, to the CBI, to help us with a case! Who wouldn't be excited?

"Who's NCIS?" Rigsby asked me, with his mouth full. Gosh, I don't know what anyone sees in him. Except, you know, he is kind of handsome, and sweet, and very polite...

Baah, I can't think about Rigsby that way! He's a co-worker! I'll get fired and my job is everything to me, more than just a silly crush. I won't give in, just like my idol, Lisbon. She never gives in. Except to Jane. But that's different, Jane is broken, Lisbon is trying to fix him.

Abby's P.O.V.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! We get to go to Sacramento and meet Patrick Jane! He's the best psychic ever! Oh my god!" I was so excited, we got to go to Sacramento! And I got to meet Patrick Jane!

"Calm down Abby, we'll be there soon," Tim told me. He and I were sitting next to each other on the plane. Tony and Ziva were sitting behind us, though I don't think Ziva was enjoying the trip. Gibbs and the Director were also sitting together, arguing on who would get to drive the rental car. They are so cute together!

Suddenly, the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. I can't wait!

A/N I do so much for you guys. You really should make my work easier by getting some inspriration? I need some for Friends or Revenge? Please review.

_-Alaiah_


	3. The Meeting

A/N You guys are so lucky I feel like being generous today.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Mentalist. I wish I did.

Gibbs' P.O.V.

" Jen, how about this; I drive the guys to the hotel, and you drive the girls? Then it's fair," I told her as we waited for the airplane to land.

It took forever, but the pilot finally announced that the plane was going to land and we got out and got rental cars. It wasn't a long drive, although DiNozzo and Mcgee argued the entire time. After we met the girls at the hotel, put our stuff in our rooms, and got in our cars, we drove to the CBI building and went inside to meet the Special Crimes Unit team.

Jane's P.O.V.

I saw eight people walk into the bullpen and sat up on my couch. The man in front, who I guessed to be the boss, looked very no-nonsense. The man knocked on Lisbon's door and she came out.

"Ah, you must be NCIS, we've heard so much about you. Please come meet my team." Lisbon seemed very straight-forward with him.

"I am Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is my consultant. Introduce yourself, Jane."

"I'm Patrick Jane, it's nice to meet you all," I said, before a strange, black-haired girl with pigtails ran up to me and said;

"Oh my god it's Patrick Jane I love your psycic show, you rock! By the way, I'm Abby Scuito, it's nice to meet you!" Abby was very, er, enthusiastic.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too, Abby."

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is DiNozzo, David, Mcgee, Ducky, Director Sheppard, and Palmer," Gibbs said

"This is my team; Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, and Jane of course," Lisbon replied.

"I hope you all have a nice stay here in Sacramento, but we have to show you the crime scene."

Tony's P.O.V.

Wow, this Lisbon woman was just like Gibbs, only a bit nicer. Not that I would tell Gibbs that.

We drove to the crime scene in the CBI's SUV and our rental cars. Gibbs, McGee, Lisbon, Jane, Cho, and me rode in the SUV. The whole time it took to walk to the car, Lisbon and Jane were arguing over who would drive. Finally, Lisbon convinced him that he they didn't want to kill us all before we got to the crime scene. The whole time it took to drive to the crime scene, Lisbon was yelling at Jane for 'hypnotising' someone. That was odd…

Lisbon's P.O.V.

Jane is so annoying! He refuses to apoligise to the suspect of another case for hypnotising someone. He is such a pain!

REVIEW! I'll give you cookies?


	4. Hmm

A/N So, so sorry for forgetting to update forever. I'm going to be starting a new story soon and that will take up a lot more time, so I won't be able to update these as much. Sorry! I'd like to thank RozaHathoway because of her brilliant idea about Jane and Gibbs. You Rock! Hope you like this one. Keep reading!

_Gibb's P.O.V._

"Jane, will you just shut up? I'm trying to drive here," Head Agent Lisbon said to the consultant, Jane.

"No, I won't shut up. I am trying to tell you that you missed our turn. Twice," Jane replied back to her.

"Um, Jane, where did you learn your psychic skills?" asked McGee.

"Oh, I, um, I grew up in a circus. My dad and I had a psychic show and, well, people loved it. Later, I got a job offer for TV but I turned it down. Then I ran away from the circus and accepted the job offer. I guess people never realized I wasn't a real psychic."

"You're not a real psychic?" McGee asked.

"No, no one is. Real psychics don't exist. Only phonies and fakes. It's just illusion, not real. None are. Some claim to be, like I did, but no one actually _is_. Just like no one ever will be," Jane said, sounding strange, like he was in agony.

"Jane," Lisbon said in a warning tone. He just sighed and leaned back in his seat. For the rest of the car ride to the crime scene, there was silence.

_Cho's P.O.V._

"Look, we flew in one of the best teams ever to investigate. It's _our_ jurisdiction. Now _leave_," Lisbon was fighting with the local P.D. over jurisdiction again. Of course, we won.

"Grace, I'm _hungry_," Rigsby moaned to the Van Pelt.

"I _know_ you're hungry, Wayne, you always are. Here, I have some ribs that I brought. You should've eaten at the office," she told him, smiling, and handed him a bag full of ribs.

"I _did_ eat at the office," he grumbled, before devouring the entire bag of ribs. She just shook her head, smiling, watching him eat with no napkins, getting barbeque sauce all over his face and hands.

"Here," Van Pelt said, and handed him a stack of napkins.

"Jane, why do you smell the body? Can't you just make your stupid analysis _without_ being annoying?" Lisbon asked Jane, looking kind of ticked off. It was funny watching all of them interact.

"Cho, you go interrogate the witnesses and bring one of NCIS with you."

"Ziva, go with Agent Cho," I told Ziva, knowing she was the best at witness interrogations.

_Ziva's P.O.V._

"Miss, we are from the CBI and NCIS, we would like to speak to you about the murder of Michael Brown. Would you please talk with us for a while?" Agent Cho asked. It seemed he was 'hopping the gun' as they say here. That was good.

"Where were you at 3:00 a.m. yesterday morning?" I asked when the woman agreed to speak with us. I noticed she was shaking and her cup of coffee was clenched in her hand. Hmm.

"I was at my house, sleeping. Until I heard the door next to mine was creaking. Then I went outside to ask Sarah what was up and I saw a man, standing over another man's body. He was holding a knife, and Sarah was crouched, hiding in the corner. Then the man walked over to Sarah and-" The poor woman burst into sobs. I knelt down next to her and said,

"It's all right, it's okay. Shh, don't cry."

"Ma'am, what happened to Sarah?" Cho asked her, kneeling down too, now.

"She- I- I grabbed a broom and started hitting the man with it. He ran to the window and jumped out. Then I called 911 and the cops and Sarah and I rode to the hospital with Michael but he was already gone. Sarah cried so hard, she almost killed herself but I stopped her. Oh, she was pregnant! And her husband died. Oh, poor Sarah. Poor, poor Sarah!" The woman was severely distressed.

"Where is Sarah?" I asked her.

"She- She was sent to rehab. She started on drugs and alcohol but she overdosed. Oh, if I had talked to her more, helped her, she'd be fine, she wouldn't be dead! Oh, it's all my fault!"

"She died?" I asked, surprised. "I thought she just went to rehab?"

"No, they couldn't help her there. They sent her to the hospital and she just gave up, since her husband, Michael, died. They were so close, but they were fighting. She would come over sometimes, tell me he had hit her a little. I told her to stop, to get away from him, but she loved him too much. She thought it was the drugs, but he had always had a violent streak. Once, her friend Tyler got so mad that he was hurting her, but she wouldn't let him do anything. The man who murdered him wasn't Tyler, though," she said hastily. "He wouldn't do that, plus he is much taller than the man who killed Michael."

"How's it going, Cho?" Jane asked as he walked up behind us.

"Oh, and I forgot, there was a smiley face painted on the wall in Michael's blood. Is that important?" said the woman.

Suddenly, Jane's face turned from a taunting smirk, (that would put Tony to shame) into a face full of agony, pain, and anger.

"Lisbon! The murder is worse than we thought," called Cho to Lisbon.

"What's this about?" she asked him.

"It's another Red John case," Cho said.

"Oh. Jane, I-" Jane cut her off.

"I'm fine," he said in a hard tone. "Let's hurry up and finish this one, it's not like we'll ever catch him anyway."

"Who's Red John?" I asked, curious.

"He's a murderer who tortures the victims by putting a smiley face made of the murdered's blood on the wall when you open the door. When you see that face, you know that there's no hope, that your loved one is dead," Jane said with sadness and a bit of regret on his face.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"He killed my wife and daughter, six years ago. All because I insulted him on television. It's my fault that my family was killed." It seemed that this wasn't the best subject to breech upon.

"Jane, your phone is ringing," Lisbon's voice broke through the awkward silence.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?"

"What?!"

"No. It's not worth it."

"No! Stay away from them! Don't touch them!"

He then flipped his phone shut.

"That was Red John. He said to quit this job or he'll kill the whole team. I'm not quitting. But I'm not going to let him kill you guys either."

A/N So, thanks for reviewing! And I'm thanking you now so you have to review. It makes writing worthwhile, knowing your stories are being read. Thanks again, and Keep reading!


End file.
